Revolver
by VirtuaL HiT MaN
Summary: Recap of the first battle between Snake and Revolver Ocelot. Mainly written to kill time though. I don't really know if I like it, but here it is anyhow.


***  
  
Revolver  
  
By V I R T U A L HiT MaN  
  
***  
  
"There are 206 bones in your body, mister Baker," Revolver Ocelot rasped, his voice low and his tone harsh. He paced back and forth in front of the ArmsTech president Kenneth Baker, in the dank concrete basement of the Shadows Moses facility.   
  
"What shall I start with?"   
  
Baker groaned, the taste of his own blood in his mouth made him nauseous. The pain Ocelot delivered to him in the torture room was almost unbearable. Baker tried to shake off his dizziness, to no avail. Ocelot had a large metal pole in his hand, and Baker knew what he intended to do with it. His mind drifted off as he wished the government had not given him a mental shield. His troubles would have been over, had Psycho Mantis been successful in his mind probe. Ocelot violently smashed the steel bar into Baker's leg, bringing him back from his daze. Baker grunted in pain, and Ocelot snickered wickedly.   
  
"That, is your femur, mister Baker," Ocelot chuckled as he flipped the bar around in his hand.   
"You," Baker stammered, "you won't get away with this. Jim will make sure you're taken care of!" Baker was barely conscious, the pain was taking him to a far more tormenting place in his mind than reality. Unfazed by the idle threat, Ocelot struck again, this time with a crippling blow to Baker's arm. Baker yelled out, a stream of blood now seeping out of his mouth.   
  
"That, is your humerus. You won't be using that any more." Ocelot swiftly dropped the bar to the floor, and grabbed Baker by the neck, shoving him into a steel support beam. "Now, are you ready to tell me the detonation code?" Ocelot growled, "Or shall I show you where your fibula is?"   
  
***  
  
The elevator hummed, and the doors smoothly slid open. Solid Snake slunk out cautiously, and pressed his back to the wall in the nearest hallway. A genome soldier approached the elevator, weapon raised in front of him. "Who, who's there?" The soldier jumped out ready to attack the elevator's occupant. Unfortunately for him, no one was inside. Snake leapt out of the shadows and locked his arms around the soldier's neck. The soldier attempted to yell but was quickly silenced. Snake jerked the soldier back and forth, until finally he heard the comforting sound of a snapping vertebra. He pulled the clip out of the dead soldier's FAMAS and shoved the body into the elevator as it closed. Pocketing the clip, Snake slid along the dusty wall, making his way through the armory. At the end of the hall, another oblivious guard stood cleaning off his weapon. In one herculean move, Snake swept his foot underneath the soldier, knocking him backwards, and followed through with a sharp elbow to the base of the soldier's neck. Before the guard even had time to realize he was being attacked, his corpse hit the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
***  
  
"Now don't you move, or this whole room will go up in smoke." Ocelot grinned as the sound of a wall exploding echoed through the halls. "Won't be long now," he muttered, peering at the unpainted pale blue wall, revolver in front of his face. "Long, long until what?" Baker coughed. "Can't you feel it old man? Don't you hear the sound of creeping death?" Another explosion rattled the basement, and layers of dust came drifting down from the ceiling. "Come meet your maker, Solid Snake."  
  
***  
  
The Ninja's mighty blade slashed through the metal grate and he crawled out of a vent shaft in the second floor basement. The translucent figure raced through the gloomy hall, and a trap door opened behind him. He ignored it as he headed for the body of a genome soldier. "Fresh..." he hissed, hopping over the body and making haste to the smoldering hole in the wall. "Snake... where are you?"   
  
As the lucid shape dashed through the hole in the wall, he caught a glimpse of his target. Snake was crouching at the end of the hallway. He covered his ears as he detonated the C4 charge, and the ninja drew ever closer to his goal. Carefully, Snake drew out his SOCOM pistol, and crept through the smoking hole. Ocelot pressed up against a concealing steel beam, hiding himself from sight.   
  
Snake carefully approached the lofty Baker. "President Baker?" Snake uttered. "Am I too late?" Snake lowered his guard, reaching forward to touch Baker. With wide eyes, Baker yelled out, "No! Don't touch it!" Snake's eyes followed a tiny string up to a C4 charge.   
  
"C4?"  
  
Ocelot burst into sight, and fired a single shot at Snake's foot. Snake leapt backwards as the bullet slammed into the concrete.  
  
***  
  
This was no place for a grand battle. The Ninja, Gray Fox, sat in wait, as Snake and Ocelot exchanged discouraging words. This was no place, to have an honorable fight to the death. A ragged old basement. No. He would find a better place to take care of his business. A better battlefield, for just he, and Snake. Snake seemed quite occupied at the moment however. Fox wouldn't want to face a wounded opponent. He drew his sword, and waited for the moment to strike.  
  
***  
  
The sound of Ocelot's shot rang through the still air, and Snake hurdled himself backwards to avoid it. The bullet zigzagged through the room, ricocheting off the walls, before finally coming to rest. Snake rushed around the other side of the four support beams in the room, firing off a shot from his SOCOM and ducking for cover. Two more bullets charged at Snake, both missing and bouncing around the room. Snake's eyes shifted to the right, Ocelot came running through the clearing. Jumping backwards, Snake let his SOCOM bark out three bullets. Ocelot turned to face them, the heat of battle giving him great pleasure. Two slugs slammed into his kevlar vest, hidden under his jacket. Ocelot returned the favor, as a precisely delivered .44 caliber bullet from his Colt Single Action Army slammed into Snake's arm. Snake winced in pain as he rushed behind a steel beam. "I love the smell of cordite," Ocelot taunted, spilling a few empty casings from their chambers onto the ground. Opportunity knocked for Solid Snake, and he took full advantage of it. As Ocelot fumbled to refill his weapon, Snake dashed out firing.  
  
Six bullets screamed through the air, and Ocelot dodged all but one. Ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder, he shoved the last bullet into the revolver. "But to you, it's the smell of your death!" Snake shrugged off Ocelot's ridicule, jumping and rolling to the next beam for shelter. Two bullets flung themselves at Snake, and both missed by a hair. He hated the sound of those bullets bouncing around the room. Snake tossed aside his old pistol clip and quickly shoved in a fresh one. Ocelot jumped out into sight, gun blazing. Snake strafed out of the path of the incoming bullets, and fired three of his own. Each bullet struck Ocelot in the chest, knocking him backwards into the wall. Snake charged him, slamming his pistol into Ocelot's jaw. Ocelot kicked Snake away, and jumped to his feet, panting.  
  
"You're pretty good. Just like the boss said." Ocelot dumped out his empty bullet cases once more. Snake fixated his SOCOM pistol on Ocelot, waiting for him to make his move.   
  
"We're not finished," Ocelot snarled.  
  
With a graceful swipe of his blade, the Ninja's blurry image slid into the room, and Ocelot's severed hand fell to the floor. He cried out in pain, crouching and picking up his severed limb. "My hand!"   
  
Gray Fox slashed the wires surrounding Baker as he ran past, and the booming explosions shook the whole room. He stood, staring at Snake in silence. Ocelot dashed out of the room, clenching his wrist as it gushed blood all over the floor.   
  
"This isn't over!"   
  
His voice resonated through the empty halls as he disappeared into the shadows, a failure.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: About to get the ball rolling again with MG: Alpha. Not too sure about this little fic though, probably not destined to become one of my fav's. Oh well, there you have it. More MG: Alpha soon... :D  
  
*** 


End file.
